Le nom des Black
by Eleawin
Summary: Au nom des Black...L'histoire d'Andromeda. One shot, cadeau pour Annaoz


**Le nom des Black**

_Pour AnnaOz  
Ecrite pour l'échange de cadeaux de Souslesapin :)_

* * *

Elle soupira et regarda une fois encore son nom gravé dans le mur, derrière la petite table basse posée à la tête de son lit. _Andromeda_. Il manquait une branche au M et on lisait plutôt _Androneda_, mais ses yeux d'enfant n'avaient pas fait la différence. Dix ans après, la jeune femme n'avait pas cœur de corriger la faute, laissant ses doigts glisser distraitement sur les lettres malhabiles.

« Je suis Andromeda Black, » murmura-t-elle à voix haute.

Les mots roulaient étrangement sur sa langue, alors qu'elle les avait pourtant dit et répété durant toutes ces années. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Aujourd'hui, Andromeda Black allait disparaître, et tout un pan de sa vie avec. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mélancolique.

Elles étaient nées trois sœurs, aussi différentes l'une de l'autre qu'il ne l'était possible. Bellatrix aux yeux et cheveux d'ébène, fière et grande comme leur mère. Narcissa, la plus jeune, blonde et pâle comme les blés. Et elle, Andromeda, entre les deux, à la chevelure ni sombre comme celle de Mère, ni blonde comme celle de Père, simplement entre les deux. Comme toujours.

Elle se leva et traversa la pièce pour regarder par la fenêtre entrouverte. Une pluie tenace tombait depuis quelques jours, transformant en marécage la belle pelouse que Père entretenait dévotement depuis leur naissance. Une odeur de terre humide lui montait au nez.

En bas, elle pouvait entendre Narcissa passer sa mauvaise humeur sur leur vieil elfe de maison, dont l'âge le porterait bientôt candidat pour être le nouveau trophée de tante Elladora. Aurait-elle été présente, Bellatrix aurait rit et Andromeda pouvait l'imaginer lancer un regard méprisant au vieil elfe avant de lui ordonner de retourner aux cuisines.

« Bella, si tu savais… » rit-elle, désabusée.

Même si elle répugnait à l'avouer, Andromeda craignait sa réaction. Bellatrix avait toujours été dure et glacée, comme un bijou sombre dans une gangue de velours noir. Mère avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'elle ferait de son aînée une digne fille des Black, éduquée selon les préceptes de la maison. Et comme toute digne fille des Black, Bellatrix s'était pliée avec grâce quand on l'avait mariée. Andromeda avait toujours trouvé l'apparente obéissance de Bella surprenante et quelque peu déconcertante. Ce pauvre Rodolphus ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait, pensa Andromeda, cynique. Et tout ça pour… _la Pureté du Sang_ – insérez clarinette et tintements de cloche. Quand on prononçait ces mots, elle se sentait prise d'une envie irrépressible de rire.

« Andromeda ! Les invités vont bientôt arriver, dépêche toi un peu ! »

A présent, elle se posait d'innombrables questions. Que deviendra Narcissa, dans les deux ans qui la séparaient de la fin de Poudlard ? Comme Bella, obsédée par cette pureté du sang, cette notion de noble magie trop bonne pour de simples nés Moldus ? Prête à sacrifier des valeurs comme l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion pour celles des Black, proclamant noblesse, richesse et sang pur ?

Pauvre Cissa, qui comme elle, n'aura pas la liberté du choix…

« Andromeda ! »

« J'arrive, Mère ! »

Tout était prêt. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la matinée pour se préparer. Ses valises avaient soigneusement été faites et posées dans un coin. Andromeda regarda une dernière fois cette pièce où elle avait vécu, et où elle ne remettrait certainement plus les pieds. Etrange comme cette idée avait don de lui couper le souffle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain derrière elle.

« Tu t'en va, » constata Narcissa.

Narcissa se tenait raide et droite dans le couloir, sa longue et belle chevelure tombant sur ses épaules comme une belle pluie dorée. Andromeda aurait aimé avoir de tels cheveux, pensa-t-elle, touchant machinalement les siens. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux que sa soeur avait compris. Comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer, de toute façon. Ne parlait-on pas à Poudlard de cette Black qui s'était entichée d'un Sang-de-Bourbe ? – qu'elle haïssait ce terme.

Elle avait été surprise que Cissa ne se soit pas précipitée sur son hibou pour envoyer la nouvelle à Mère et à Bella. Bella aurait été tellement _ravie_ d'apprendre la nouvelle – sic. Autant qu'il était facile de deviner ce que pensait sa sœur aînée, autant il était difficile de comprendre Narcissa. Bella ne s'était jamais embarrassée de fioritures pour donner son avis, aussi blessant que ça puisse être. Andromeda imaginait avec un certain fatalisme que Bella voudrait certainement lui faire payer sa « trahison » quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

« Est-ce qu'il est riche ? » demanda Narcissa, sans très grande conviction dans la voix.

Elle s'était gracieusement glissée dans la chambre et avait fermé la porte derrière elle. Andromeda haussa les épaules.

« Non, il ne l'est pas, » murmura Cissa, parlant à elle-même. « Il n'est pas riche. Il n'est même pas spécialement beau. Ni spécialement intelligent. Ni noble. Tout à fait banal… Il n'a même pas la décence d'être d'une famille sorcière. »

« Narcissa. »

Comment expliquer ? Andromeda ne s'en sentait pas le courage. C'était des préceptes si fermement ancrés dans leurs vies qu'il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un discours sur l'Amour avec un grand A pour la convaincre (et puis, dis comme ça, c'était tellement niais. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Ted !)

« Tu as mauvais goût, » constata Narcissa, comme si elle annonçait la pluie et le beau temps. « Bella va te tuer. »

Andromeda ne daigna pas répondre. Ses doigts pianotait lentement la surface polie de son bureau où elle s'était assise quand était entrée Narcissa, comme pour marquer son impatience. Parler à Cissa l'agaçait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elles vivaient dans une maison de mépris et de froideur, et même les liens familiaux semblaient corrompus sans qu'ils aient vraiment temps de s'établir. En cet instant, Andromeda ressemblait douloureusement à sa mère, arrogante devant même ses propres enfants, et elle se haït pour ça. Vivement qu'elle s'en aille.

« Je vais être fiancée à Lucius Malfoy, » murmura Narcissa, insensible à son agacement. « Père voulait que tu l'épouse, mais Lucius voulait que ce soit moi. »

Etait-ce de la fierté dans sa voix, ou une note désabusée ?

« Félicitation, » murmura froidement Andromeda. « Et bien, tu dois être contente, il est riche, noble, et pas trop laid qui plus est. Mieux que Macnair, » ironisa-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

Qu'elle se détestait parfois. Cissa n'était pas Bella. Cissa était encore si jeune ; elle ne comprenait pas.

« Macnair est vieux, » dit Narcissa, son nez se fronçant de dégoût.

Et Andromeda aurait probablement dû l'épouser si elle laissait les choses suivre leur cours, sans réagir. Elle s'abstint de le lui cracher au visage.

Le silence s'était installé, et les deux sœurs se regardaient, émotions soigneusement cachées derrière leur masque. Andromeda était déterminée à ne montrer aucune peur, aucune hésitation. Même si elle avait fini par détester ce nom, elle était née Black, et les Black ne montraient aucune faiblesse. Elle attendrait que Cissa baisse les armes la première. Elle serait patiente.

« Tu es une vraie idiote, » lâcha finalement la blonde d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, et Andromeda vit la pâleur sur ses joues. « Bella va te tuer. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de Bella, » soupira Andromeda.

« Tu vas être reniée. »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'être reniée. »

C'était faux, évidemment. Mais elle avait pris sa décision, le jour où Ted l'avait demandé en mariage, et son cœur avait dit oui avant même que son cerveau n'ait assimilé la question.

« Idiote, » dit Narcissa. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans sa voix.

« Tu comprendras un jour, » lui répondit Andromeda.

Un jour, ou jamais. Et vu le regard qu'elle lui lança, Andromeda se doutait de la réponse que lui réserverait l'avenir. Elle espérait de toute ses forces qu'elle avait tort.

« Au revoir, Narcissa, » murmura-t-elle.

Ses valises étaient prêtes. D'un bref coup de baguette, elle les miniaturisa et les glissa dans sa poche. Elle avait revêtu une robe sobre, noire, sans aucun ornement sauf le blason des Black au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle la brûlerait dans quelques heures. Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte. Narcissa ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter quand elle passa devant elle.

Il était temps. Andromeda rejetait aujourd'hui son nom pour épouser un homme qui jamais ne conviendrait à sa famille. Ted Tonks était un né Moldu, mais c'était aussi celui qu'elle aimait. Quoiqu'en dise sa sœur, c'était plus important que tout…

Pauvre Cissa, qui contrairement à elle, n'aura jamais la force de briser ses entraves.

Prendre une profonde inspiration. Descendre l'escalier. Poser la main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourner. Faire face à ces visages durs et austères, plein de mépris et d'arrogance.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour. Aujourd'hui, Andromeda Black allait disparaître, et tout un pan de sa vie avec.

* * *

12/2006 


End file.
